User blog:Princess Callie/A Self Help Guide to Stuff: Signatures, Attached Pictures, and the Youtube Player
A few people who've noticed my Spinpasta profile and signature have asked me how I've done these things, so I've decided I would write this guide, just for the hell of it. Feel free to add something to it. Signatures Mainly, I've been asked about my signiture. It's a slippery little thing. Many users have these kinds of signitures, you're probably asking "How do I do this?" Well, it requires a bit of understanding code. Callie -Leave your wub messages here- See that? That's my signiture, as a code. This is the result: Callie -Leave your wub messages here- Now, the code isn't the hard part; most of the time, users who want this kind of thing just copy and paste someone else's source code and then edit it to make their own. The issue lies in making it your signature. Well, here's how to do that: First, create a User Subpage. User:ExampleUser/sig. Then put in your code. So you know that much, here's where a lot of users end up tripped up. Now you need to head to your preferences. That subpage is useless if you don't do anything with it. See that circled area in the picture? That's the custom signature box, obviously. As you can see, it says: Put that, only using your username's sig page, into the box. Then check the box under it that says "I want to use wikitext in my signature." Then save it. And walla! You now have a new custom signature. Attached Pictures See those two big ponies right there? My adorable OC? That's what I call an attached picture. It's much simpler to do, though. This is the code: Now, this puts the picture on the bottom left of the page. The picture scrolls with you as you scroll down, because it's attached to the bottom. But what if you want it on the right? Simple solution. Replace one word. I've put in between three apostrophes for you to look at because of the no wiki tags preventing it from bolding. :3 Replace that with "right," obviously. And now, you have your picture. Note: It would probably be a good idea not to make it as big as mine, which you can edit by changing the "x300px." Also, unless you want it to be something else, it should be a png file with a transparent background. Youtube Player This is the simplest. Referencing my other picture, there are two black boxes with play buttons. That's the Youtube Player. That's the template set up to one of the songs on my Profile. It should be simple to figure everything out: Top =0 means it's not on top (1 would mean it is). PlaylistURL = (insert embed code here) is the Url of the song that plays. Autoplay is set to 1 or 0, with one meaning it plays on entry to the page, 0 meaning it doesn't. Hide set to 0 means the bar is visible, 1 means it's not. Now, you'll notice it says embed code. When you want to post your song, your best option is to go to that song's url, click "share," "embed," then copy everything from that v/ to "version 3." Now, you have your Youtube Player. Enjoy. I hope this guide helped you out! Category:Blog posts